Side story the angels become the demons
by Demonwitch960320
Summary: Cerita masa lalu antara malaikat bernama Semiaza dengan iblis bernama Araqiel. This is side story The angels become the demon


Author: Hirayuki hana68.

Cast: malaikat dan iblis yang bernama Semiaza dan Araqiel (KyuMin couple).

Disclaimer: super junior milik SMent. Kyuhyun dan sungmin milik diri mereka masing-masing dan orang tua masing-masing, Semiaza dan Araqiel karakter buatanku sendiri.

Rated: T (bisa berubah sesuai jalannya cerita)

Warning: this is a story about angel and demon if you don't like don't read…

A/N: sebagai permintaan maaf hira, hira bawa side story antara Semiaza dan Araqiel atau side sotry antara kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Hirayuki hana68 present~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apa anda ingin tahu bagaimana sang Malaikat dan Iblis bisa bertemu?

Kenapa Malaikat bisa jatuh hati kepada Iblis padahal Malaikat tahu jika Iblis adalah mahluk yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat?

Tuhan menciptakan Malaikat tanpa hati karena hati para Malaikat hanya dimiliki tuhan, tapi kenapa sang Iblis dengan mudahnya membuat sang Malaikat berpaling?

Saya akan menceritakannya pada anda tapi saya harap anda menjaga cerita ini karena seharusnya cerita ini tidak boleh di ceritakkan.

Tapi saya yakin anda bisa menjaga rahasia ini, rahasia antara malaikat dan iblis.

Semiaza adalah malaikat yang di tugaskan tuhan untuk meberikan rasa kasih sayang kepada umat manusia, Semiaza merupakan malaikat yang ceria dan amat patuh terhadap perintah tuhan sampai suatu ketika Semiaza bertemu dengan iblis bernama Araqiel. Araqiel adalah iblis yang ditugaskan untuk menggoda manusia dalam hal-hal yang keji seperti membunuh dan menyiksa.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu?" ucap Semiaza kepada Araqiel, "bukankah sudah aku bilang ini tugasku, lagipula manusia itu memang pantas berada di neraka bersama kami" balas Araqiel dengan nada datar. "tapi…. Tak seharusnya kau buat dia membunuh ayahnya sendiri, seberapapun bencinya anak kepada orang tuanya, anak itu masih memiliki kasih sayang di hatinya, kasih dari seorang anak kepada ayahnya. Tapi kenapa kau lakukan itu hah!" sang malaikat meluapkan emosinya saat mengetahui anak yang salama ini ia perhatikan agar dapat merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang dan bagaimana memberi kasih sayang digoda oleh seorang iblis untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri, orang yang anak itu benci.

"kau malaikat, pasti kau tahu bahwa semuanya tak akan berakhir indah, ini bukan romansa seperti yang di buat di cerita umat manusia. Ini dunia nyata dunia yang di buat tuhan, dunia yang tidak pernah ada kata sempurna selalu ada kelemahan, jangan salahkan aku jika anak itu tergoda oleh ucapanku salahkan rasa benci yang tertanam di hatinya. Rasa benci yang sanggup membutakan mata hatinya, jadi jangan pernah menyalakanku lagi" jelas Araqiel dengan nada mencibir di setiap ucapannya.

"aku tahu….aku… tahu…. Tapi… aku tak pernah… berfikir…. Jika akhirnya…..akan begini…. Tuhan menugaskanku untuk memberikan kasih sayang…tapi kau dengan mudahnya mengahapusnya…. Sebenarnya kau itu makhluk apa?" setelahnya terdengar isakan kecil berasal dari sang malaikat, tangisan yang mampu membuat bumi ikut menangis, tangisan yang sarat akan kesedihan, tangisan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnyakannya ikut menangis.

"hentikkan tingkah konyolmu itu, tangisanmu takkan merubah apapun" sang iblis hanya memandangin wajah dari sang malaikat yang kini tengah menangis pilu, airmata dari sang malaikat bercampur dengan air hujan dan tetes demi tetes air hujan mulai membasahi sang iblis dan malaikat.

Anda ingin tahu kenapa Semiaza dan Araqiel bisa basah karena hujan? Jika kalian bertanya kepada saya maka saya akan menjawab tidak tahu, karena saya hanya menceritakan apa yang pernah saya dengar, hanya tuhan yang tahu kenapa Semiaza dan Araqiel bisa seperti itu.

Dan sang iblis meninggalkan sang malaikat tanpa mengucapakan apapun, sang malaikat hanya bisa terus menangis tanpa tahu kapan ia bisa berhenti. Ia tahu semua ini kehendak tuhan tapi dia masih merasa kaget, kenapa tuhan menyuruhnya untuk memberikan kasih sayang kepada anak itu jika tuhan tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

"Semiaza?" sebuah suara terdengar samar tertutupi oleh hujan, sesosok malaikat berparas cantik berjalan menghampiri Semiaza. "Semiaza ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" sosok itu melayangkan pertanyaan saat mengetahui jika Semiaza tengah menangis pilu. Semiaza mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sosok tersebut. "aku hanya sedih kenapa tuhan menyuruhku untuk memberikan kasih sayang kepada anak itu jika pada akhirnya akan begini, aku takut di dunia ini tak ada kasih sayang lagi Ezaqeel" jelasnya di sela isak tangisnya kepada sosok yang ia panggil Ezaqeel.

"tuhan tahu apa yang ia lakukan, kita hanya bisa menurutinya tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan"  
Ezaqeel berusaha menenangkan Semiaza walaupan Ezaqeel tahu jika hal itu akan percuma, Semiaza malaikat yang berhati rapuh ia bisa menangisi hal-hal yang kecil berbeda dengannya, Ia di tugaskan untuk memberikan cinta, ia sudah terbiasa jika cinta yang pernah dia berikan akan berakhir di tengah jalan. Dia sudah belajar bagaimana menerima itu semua karena ia tahu itu adalah kehendak tuhan penciptanya dia tak bisa melakukan apapun hanya bisa menuruti.

"aku benci diriku yang lemah" gumam Semiaza lirih gumaman yang hanya mampu ia dengar sendiri. "lebih baik kita pulang, tenangkan hatimu karena masih banyak umat manusia yang membutuhkan kasih sayangmu" ucapan Ezaqeel terdengar bagai semilir angin di musim semi yang membawa pergi kesedihannya, membuatnya tenang kembali. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Ezaqeel dan kedua malaikat itu mulai berjalan menuju tempat mereka tinggal, disisi tuhan.

Tanpa di ketahui Semiaza ternyata sang iblis masih berada didekatnya mengawasi ia dari jauh tanpa berniat untuk beranjak sediikitpun walaupun Semiaza telah meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat yang berupa taman indah yang di penuhi berbagai macam bunga tempat yang indah. "kau hanya akan hancur bila memiliki hati seperti itu dan aku akan hancur jika melihatmu seperti itu" ucapan sang iblis hanya bisa terendam bersama tetesan hujan yang masih dengan setianya turun seakan ingin menemani sang iblis, detik berikutnya sang iblis tak lagi berdiri di tempatnya.

Sang iblis akan hancur saat melihat sang malaikat bersedih.

Malaikat tak tahu jika iblis selalu ada di sampingnya, menemaninya.

Entah apa maksud tuhan dengan mempertemukan kembali sang iblis dan malaikat tapi dalam keadaan berbeda, mereka di pertemukan di sebuah pantai berpasir putih yang indah, malaikat hanya bisa menatap sang iblis yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "sampai kapan kau akan terus melihatku eoh? Muali tertarik dengan pesonaku?" Tanya sang iblis. "siapa yang tertarik denganmu aku hanya heran kenapa tuhan menciptakan makhluk rupawan sepertimu menjadi seorang iblis?" ucapan sang malaikat ternyata medatangkan lengkungan tipis di sudut bibir sang iblis. "mungkin karena tuhan tahu jika para malaikat sepertimu tak akan cocok dengan neraka, nereka adalah tempat yang penuh dengan kekejian dan kesedihan bukan surga yang penuh akan kebahagian" tanpa sang malaikat sadari dimata sang iblis terpancar sorot kesedihan walaupun tak terlihat jelas karena dia adalah iblis, iblis bukan malaikat yang dengan mudah menunjukan perasaannya, iblis menggunakan topeng untuk menutupinya karena iblis tahu meraka tidak bisa bersandar pada siapapun. Iblis layaknya kompleks perumahan mewah, perumahan yang diisi oleh makhluk-makhluk individualisme.

"aku heran kenapa tuhan menciptakan malaikat dan iblis? Kenapa tidak malaikat saja atau iblis saja?" hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benak sang iblis 'polos' malaikat ini terlalu polos, apa tuhan terlalu menyayangi malaikatnya hingga membuat semua malaikatnya menjadi polos seperti ini? "jangan Tanya aku, aku bukan tuhan" sang iblis tertawa pada dirinya sendiri kenapa hanya nada datar yang selalu keluar dari belahan bibirnya?.

"aku merindukan Azazel, Chazaqiel, Sariel, Penemuel dan Shamsiel" gumam Semiaza yang kini tengah menatap sendu lautan yang tenang seakan lautan itu mengejek, laut memiliki segalanya tapi tidak dengan malaikat. Semua orang yang dia sayangi satu persatu pergi sampai ia berfikir akankah iblis yang ada di sampingnya pergi meninggalkna dia? "maksudmu malaikat-malaikat yang di hukum tuhan turun kebumi karena mencintai kaumku? Kaum iblis?" sang iblis kini tengah menatap wajah sendu dari malaikat. "aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa jatuh cinta pada kalian? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan hingga membuat makhluk lain jatuh cinta pada kalian" seperti aku.. lanjutnya walaupun dalam hati. "aku sama sekali tak tahu" tanpa meraka berdua sadari ternyata sedikit demi sedikit sayap mereka perlahan mulai berjatuhan satu demi satu.

"arrggghh" teriakan kesakitan sang malaikat berkumandang seakaan mengusik ketenangan lautan. "ah…" ringisan kesakitan dari sang iblis, sang iblis mentap sayapnya yang kini tengah berubah menjadi abu sedikit demi sedikit sayapnya mulai berjatuhan. Sang iblis mengalihkan pandangannya kearah malaikat yang keadaannya sama dengannya sayap putih sang malaikat perlahan-perlahan mulai jatuh ke tanah berubah menjadi abu yang bercampur dengan abu sang malaikat. "kenapa …..argghh" sang malaikat tak bisa lagi meneruskan kalimatnya, hanya teriakan dan ringgisan yang terdengar dari mereka.

Akhirnya kedua pasang sayap hitam dan putih telah berubah menjadi abu, tercampur menjadi satu dan terbang terbawa angin pantai. "Semiaza" sebuah suara penuh akan kesedihan terdengar dari arah belakang keduanya, dengan sisa tenaga yang mereka miliki, mereka berusaha untuk berbalik seakan ingin mencari tahu suara siapa itu. "Ez…aa.q..eel…" ucap sang malaikat terbata-bata karena ia berusaha menahan rasa yang teramat sakit di punggungnya, sang iblis hanya bisa menatap sosok malaikat yang di panggil Semiaza, Ezaqeel. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjagamu.. maaf…maafkan aku" tetes demi tetes cairan Kristal bening perlahan turun dari kedua bola mata indahnya membasahi paras cantiknya.

"apa…maksudmu?" sang iblis akhirnya angkat bicara setelah melihat keadaan Semiaza yang masih menahan sakit, "aku tahu… Semiaza mencintaimu, aku berusaha untuk mengubahnya. Aku tak ingin ia bernasib sama dengan yang lain tapi… aku tak mampu, rasa cintanya padamu begitu besar aku tak mampu mengubahnya" sang iblis hanya bisa terpaku mendengar kalimat yang di keluarkan Ezaqeel. Ia tak menyangka jika ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan, cinta yang ia pendam karena ia tahu jika malaikatnya amat sangat mencintai tuhannya bukan dia. "begitupun denganmu, kau sudah mencintai Semiaza dari dulu, kau pendam cinta itu karena kau beranggapan cintamu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi kau salah Semiaza sangat mencintaimu melebihi cintanya terhadap tuhan" itu bukan sebuah kalimat tetapi pernyataan, pernyataan yang mampu membuat ia tak bisa berkutik. Dati mana dia tahu? hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus berputar di otakknya.

"apa kau lupa siapa aku? Aku malaikat yang memberikan rasa cinta, aku tahu apa yang kalian rasakan maka dari itu aku berusaha untuk mengubahnya. Aku tak ingin Semiaza tersakiti itu saja, tapi.. semuanya sudah tak berguna lagi, akhirnya akan selalu seperti ini. Begitupun dengan Azazel, Chazaqiel, Seriel, Penemuel dan Shamsiel. Aku tak bisa mengubahnya, semoga kalian dapat bersatu, aku hanya bisa mendo'akan kalian berdua" senyuman lembut terlukis di bibir indah Ezaqeel, senyuman yang seakan mampu menghapus segala kesedihan yang ada.

Semiaza hanya bisa mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ezaqeel, ia sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata Ezaqeel menyimpan begitu banyak kesedihan dan dia hanya bisa menambah kesedihan Ezaqeel, dia sama sekali tak berguna, "akh" Semiaza tersentak merasakan sebuah lengan kekar kini tengah membawanya kesebuah pelukan hangat, ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya 'Araqiel' nama itu selalu berputar di otaknya. Semiaza hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Araqiel seakan mencurahkan segala kesedihanya. Ezaqeel hanya bisa menatap miris pemandangan di depanya "tuhan ijinkan mereka bahagia" batin Ezaqeel.

Sedikit demi sedikit tubuh Semiaza dan Araqiel berubah menjadi ribuan bulu-bulu sayap yang indah, Araqiel mencium Semiaza dengan lembut, ciuman tanpa nafsu, ciuman yang seakan menunjukan berapa tulus cinta mereka berdua, saat mereka mengakhiri ciumanya tubuh keduanya pun lenyap yang tertinggal hanya bulu-bulu sayap yang berterbangan seakan menjadi saksi jika Seorang malaikat dan Iblis pernah ada di sini, saling mencintai dengan tulus tanpa meminta. Keristal bening perlahan turun kembali menyusuri pipi Ezaqeel, perlahan ia jatuh terduduk di atas pasir putih yang indah, isakan semakin terdengar dari belahan bibir Ezaqeel menunjukan seberapa sedih dirinya yang harus kehilangan lagi seorang sahabatnya dan sekarang hanya dia sendiri tanpa ada lagi senyuman Azazel yang menenangkannya, tanpa ada lagi wajah cantik Chazaqiel yang menemani harinya,tanpa ada lagi nyanyian lembut dari Sariel, tanpa ada lagi candaan dari Penemuel dan tanpa ada lagi alunan biola dari Shamsiel dan sekarang tak ada lagi wajah polos Semiaza yang membuatnya berusaha untuk terus menjaga sosok malaikat tersebut. Hanya ia sendiri.

Inilah akhir dari salah satu malaikat yang bernama Semiaza dengan iblis bernama Araqiel.

Saya berharap anda merahasiakan cerita ini seperti janji anda sebelum saya menceritakan cerita ini.

Inilah lagu yang mengambar kisah Semiaza dan Araqiel, saya tidak tahu lagu ini cocok atau tidak tapi semua orang yang pernah menceritakan cerita ini selalu menyanyikan lagu ini, saya harap anda menikmati lagu ini.

kiss me sweet

I'm sleeping in silence

all alone

in ice and snow.

In my dream

I'm calling your name.

You're my love.

In your eyes

I search for memory

lost in vain.

So far in the scenery

hold me tight

and swear again and again.

We'll never be apart

if you could touch my feathers softly

I'ii give you my love.

We set sail in the darkness of the night

out to the sea

to find me there.

To find you there

love me now

if you dare….

(yuki kajiura- you're my love (English) ost. Tsubasa chronicle)

Mungkin lain kali saya akan menceritakan cerita angels dan demons yang lain tapi tidak sekarang.

Tapi saya berjanji akan menceritakanya.

Kalau begitu saya undur diri, permisi.


End file.
